


The Truth About Okusawa Misaki

by Varewulf



Series: Bandori Superpowers AU [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Yuri, but with Kanon, non-canon, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Wanted to write a story about Misaki having powers similar to Spider-man, so here you go. It became a bit serious and angsty.Not canon with my other fics.





	The Truth About Okusawa Misaki

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing through the Spider-man game lately, and somehow the thought got into my head that if Misaki had spider-powers, the rest of HHW wouldn't suspect anything even if they caught her in the act. Well, except Kanon.
> 
> So the original idea was rather goofy, but I couldn't quite make it work, so I decided to do a more serious, angsty take instead. What's the point of superpowers if there's nothing you need them for, and no one you can tell about it? Not exactly a new concept, but I thought it was a fun/interesting one to run with. The idea was that things wouldn't change that much.
> 
> This is not canon with the other BanG Dream fics I've done. That Misaki doesn't have superpowers. She's just really buff. But I might do more with this version of Misaki if I can think of any good ideas.

Hi. My name is Okusawa Misaki, and I'm not quite like most people. See, I have certain abilities that you could call unnatural, or maybe supernatural. Superhuman? They're certainly not normal.

First off...

* * *

"It's amazing how you can carry the DJ deck around all on your own, Misaki-chan," Matsubara Kanon says to me. One of my bandmates in Hello, Happy World. She plays the drums, and she's also my girlfriend. My main source of stability of sanity in this whirlpool of chaos I've let myself get dragged into.

"I like working out, so it's not so bad," I say. My usual excuse. Which is technically true. I do like working out, even if I have to be careful.

See, I'm naturally (or perhaps unnaturally) stronger than regular people. By a significant margin. Accidentally using my full strength results in things breaking, and other mishaps. Or at the very least it looks suspicious. So I have learned how to carry things in such a way that it seems like it still takes effort. Like, no carrying stuff over my head, even though it's more comfortable that way. With the right precautions and explanations, I've found I'm able to get away with a lot of things.

Second...

* * *

"How did you get up there, Misaki?" Seta Kaoru asks me. Another of my Hello, Happy World bandmates. Our guitarist, and resident ladykiller.

Crap. I had thought no one was around. A light bulb needs replacing on the stage at the venue we'll be playing at, so I had just jumped up there. Actually using ladders sucks, and I would have had to grab one from backstage. It's quicker this way, but of course I had to be seen. It was stupid of me to be so reckless.

"Uh... I mean... um..." I panic trying to come up with some excuse.

"Oh, I get it!" Kaoru-san suddenly says in a 'eureka' tone of voice.

 _You do?_ "Listen, i-it's not-"

"I know the suspension wires we use on stage are fun, but they're not playthings, Misaki," she continues. "You should be more careful. No one wants to see a little kitten get hurt. Oh! Speaking of little kittens."

With a dramatic hair toss, and a smooth wink, she walks off towards the small crowd of girls gathering at the back of the hall. Leaving me both relieved and baffled.

Does she really think I have one of the wires that makes it look like people fly? Who would be operating it? Wait, do they even have those on music stages? Maybe she's just pulling my leg. It can be hard to gauge how much of an idiot Kaoru-san is. Sometimes she can be remarkably observant. Other times... well, if she's playing the fool every single moment she's with us, then she's an even better actor than I thought.

So that's another of my powers: I can jump quite high. I'm not sure _exactly_ how high, as there aren't really many safe places to practice, but I did once leap from the ground, and nearly all the way up to the school roof. I climbed the rest of the way. It was an emergency.

Third...

* * *

"Is that you, Misaki?" A voice from the entrance to the room calls to me. "What are you doing all the way back there?"

"Huh?!" I quickly drop onto the floor, unsure of how much she might have seen. "K-Kokoro?" Tsurumaki Kokoro is ostensibly the leader of Hello, Happy World, and our vocalist.

"It _is_ you!" Kokoro exclaims excitedly. "How did you get all the way back there?"

"Uh..." I was asked to get something from this storeroom, but it's so messy that it's hard to move around. So I used my ability to stick to nearly any surface to climb along the ceiling to the back. Over a wall of boxes and crap. Easier than cleaning everything out of the way. "I just... um..." I struggle to find some normal explanation for it.

"Oh, I get it!" Kokoro says after eyeing the room for a moment. "I can do that too!"

_You can?_

While she doesn't stick to the walls or ceiling, she manages to climb across the mess remarkably quickly, and make it to the back where I am. Somehow knocking over almost nothing on the way.

"See?" she says happily, clearly proud of her achievement.

I sometimes forget that Kokoro isn't exactly normal either. I'm not sure if she's abnormal in a similar way to me, but she is certainly very athletic, not to mention energetic. At least she helps me find the thing I was there to get before we head back.

And fourth...

* * *

"Whoa, that was amazing, Mii-kun!" Kitazawa Hagumi exclaims. The last of my bandmates in Hello, Happy World. She plays the bass.

I had gone down to the sports field to deliver something to Hagumi while she was having softball practice. A ball had come flying our way while we were talking, and without thinking I had caught it at the last second before it hit the side of my head.

I have very good reflexes and speed, and I can also kinda... sense things around me, even where I can't see. Especially things coming at me.

"Uh... I... I just got lucky, ahaha..." I say with an awkward laugh.

"I'm so sorry!" yells a girl who's running over to us. The one who hit the ball, probably. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah! Mii-kun caught it!" Hagumi replies excitedly.

"Really?" The girl looks and sounds surprised, but the evidence is there in me holding the ball. I hand it back to her, not sure what to say.

"You should join the club, Mii-kun!" Hagumi says.

"Yeah, if you can catch a ball like that, you'd probably get on the team easy," the other girl agrees.

"Ah, I don't really have the time to join any clubs," I say quickly. Which is more or less true. There are plenty of things that keep me busy.

The bigger issue is that while I have learned how to hold back my abilities enough to seem normal in regular life, I've no idea how to do that properly in a sport. P.E. is difficult enough. Sure, if I really wanted to, I could probably do great, but first of all that feels like cheating, and lastly I prefer to go unnoticed. I'm happy to let others have all the attention.

* * *

I've had powers for as long as I can remember. I suppose you could call them superpowers, but I honestly think that sounds like exaggerating. It's not like I can fly, or teleport, or move things with my mind, or do anything flashy. I'm just a bit stronger, a bit faster, and I stick to things. Not exactly all that impressive.

My parents told me it started showing when I was about 3 years old. They would see me lifting things I shouldn't be able to, or find me in places I shouldn't be able to reach. Jumping over things in my way. And I loved jumping down the stairs. Mum said she had a heart attack the first time I did that. And the powers have only grown with time.

The most drastic example is the climbing. I didn't used to be able to stick to things like I can now. That came about around the same time I hit puberty. Imagine, a girl of roughly 12 years old crying her eyes out because she couldn't figure out how to get down from the ceiling. My little sister tried to comfort me. Somehow she has never been freaked out by what I can do.

I'm mostly used to the abilities I have now, but I really hope I don't gain any more.

My parents have told me in no uncertain terms that I can't let anyone find out. As far as I know they don't have any special abilities like that themselves, nor does my sister, so it's a mystery how I turned out this way. I'm not even sure if others exist out there. Of course there are rumours. But if there was a lot of us, surely the news couldn't be suppressed so easily in this day and age? Even if it was one in a million, that'd still be thousands of people around the world.

You'll always find people online who claim they have powers, of course. But it's tough to verify such claims, and easy to stage 'proof'. It's hard to tell whether a video or image is edited these days. Some believe, others don't. Even though I have my own, I find myself sceptical of most claims. It just seems too risky to make it known, you know. Surely others would understand that too. Who knows what some unethical individuals might do to you?

I still lurk on forums for that stuff though.

So I'm okay with keeping it hidden. I wouldn't want the attention, even if it was all positive. It's not like I really have any use for these powers. I could do without them. Like, what am I supposed to do? Become a superhero? I have no idea how to find criminals, or deal with them without getting hurt. I don't even have a mask, or a suit. Well, not one that would work for that purpose at least. Some people know it's me inside Michelle, so Super-Michelle definitely wouldn't work. Too easy to put two and two together. I'm just a kid with some special powers that I don't know how to use properly. No gadgets, no weapons, and no cool attack powers like they get in manga or anime, like laser eyes or sonic blasts.

Similarly being a supervillain wouldn't work. I'd just get caught by the police, or someone, anyone, who knew what they were doing. Not to mention that being mean makes me feel bad.

It's not like there's a lot of crime around here anyway. I can't recall ever hearing about a murder around here, and even robberies and muggings only seem to happen very rarely. Best to leave that stuff to the police.

The only thing that really sucks is not telling Kanon.

Not just because it's easy to mess up on instinct, so she might find out accidentally, but also... I just want her to know. It would be nice to share that with someone close to me, outside the family. My parents would never agree, but they wouldn't need to know either.

I've never had many friends before, and certainly not a girlfriend. Not being able to tell them, tell her, gets a little lonely. Maybe she would break up with me if she found out I'm a freak, gods know I've had enough nightmares about that, but... keeping it hidden from most people is one thing. Keeping it hidden from someone that close to me feels like outright lying.

The rest of the band I'm not entirely certain would suspect anything even if they found me crawling up a wall, or lifting a car with one hand. Each of the three idiots has come across me in a compromising situation, and each of them have almost immediately come up with some normal explanation for it on their own. Maybe it's just natural for the human mind to ignore anything that seems too abnormal. To gloss it over. But I should still be more careful.

Maybe I've started pushing my luck on purpose, using my powers more readily just to see if anything is going to tip them off. To see whether they'll figure it out. I mean, they can't even understand that Michelle is just a costume with me inside. So maybe I'm... nah, I wouldn't do anything so silly.

* * *

So what is a teenager with superpowers to do, in a world that doesn't need them? My solution is to try to lead a normal life. Most of the time I'm just like any other girl, I think. Though the powers come in handy sometimes. Being able to lift just about anything can be helpful. And being in this band seems to lead to all sorts of incidents.

For instance, when Kokoro decided it was a good idea to pull something out from the bottom of a stack. The whole thing started wobbling, and looked about to topple on top of her. So I quickly grabbed her and pulled her out of the way, bracing us both against the crash that was coming. Except it didn't. When I looked up, some of those people in black suits were there, and had stabilised the stack. One of them gave me a thumbs up. Where did they even come from? Do they see me as one of them now? I guess that explains why Kokoro always just does whatever she wants. She's always protected.

But most of the time it's just normal days like today. Our class is working on a project for the culture festival. Toyama-san decided it had to be something big, and somehow got the whole class to go along with her. At times she feels like another Kokoro.

"Misaki-chan."

"Hm? What's up, Rimi?" I ask.

Ushigome Rimi is my oldest friend, and before the band she was basically my only friend. We were in the same class in middle school too, and ended up drawn together as we were both awkward loners. And now we're somehow both in bands.

She doesn't know about me either. I have messed up a little bit in front of her, but managed to explain it away. So I don't think she actually suspects there's anything unusual about me. She hasn't confronted me about it, at least. Of course, it makes sense to not think anyone you know has superhuman abilities. It would be weirder to think they do. Rimi's not that kind of weird. I think.

"We need a box of props from the storeroom at the end of the hall. Could you get it?" she asks me. She might not know I have powers, but she does know I'm strong. So this isn't the first time she's asked me to carry something.

"Sure," I say. Not like I'm really doing much right now anyway.  "Which one?"

She describes the box to me, and I head down there. As I feared, the storeroom is a mess. All of them are. But at least this one isn't the worst I've seen. I can still walk around the whole thing. More or less.

Let's see. I look around for the box, lifting some stuff out of the way, but I can't find it at ground level. So I look higher up. And finally spot it on top of a cabinet. Why would they put it all the way up there? Being tall is not one of my abilities. And it looks like it's tangled with something, so I don't think I can pull it down without tearing down the cabinet, and gods know what else. Well, I have other options.

I double-check that I actually closed the door behind me, and leap up, slapping my palms into the ceiling so they stick. And then swing myself up and around, so my feet can stick too. The sticking power works through my clothes, at least to an extent. I'm not sure what the exact limit is, but while in the Michelle suit it's very unreliable. I haven't had any problems with any of my shoes, though. Except rubber boots. The sticking refuses to work through those, for whatever reason.

Crawling closer to the box, I can see the problem immediately. Someone has put some cables up there that have coiled themselves around everything. I press my knees against the ceiling to get enough stability to use both my hands to untangle the mess. It takes a little bit of work, but soon enough I'm able to pull the box free.

"Aha!" I exclaim in triumph.

"M-Misaki-chan?" I hear a shaky, and unfortunately familiar voice.

"K-Kanon?" I scurry around, and see her. Even upside down it's easy to tell it's her. Ah, crap. I didn't hear the door open. The mess was probably rustling too much as I was sorting it out. What do I do now?

"W-w-wha-" She takes a step backwards.

I feel panic setting in. "Kanon, please! I can explain, just... please... don't run away." I'm not sure if I sound convincing, or just pathetic, but either way she stops.

"O-okay... I'll listen," she says. "But... c-can you come down first?"

"Oh... right."

* * *

Back down on the floor, with the door closed again, we find a couple of chairs to sit on. It hurts a little to see that she puts some distance between us, but I understand.

I realise that my best option is just to come clean. So I start talking about what I'm able to do, how long I've been this way, and that my parents told me I can't tell anyone. I probably miss and skip things without meaning to, as I'm still somewhat panicked. I don't dare look at her, in case her facial expression is something bad, like fear, or disgust.

"I see..." she says. At least she sounds calmer now. "So... a-are you an alien?" she asks.

That surprises me so much I have to look at her. She looks more curious than anything, but I feel utterly bewildered.

"What? No!" I say.

"Th-then... a monster from the underworld?"

"W-what? No, I'm still human!" I insist. "... probably." To be completely honest, I'm not entirely sure myself. But my parents have assured me that they gave birth to me, so I should be human.

"S-sorry, Misaki-chan," she says awkwardly. "It's just..."

"It's weird. I know," I say, resigned.

"Um... are there... more of you?" she asks.

"I don't know," I say with a shrug.

"So you don't have like... a league, or team you're part of? To fight crime, and save the world?"

I can't help blinking. Where does she come up with these ideas? "Have you been borrowing Rimi's books?" Some of her horror novels have supernatural elements, and she reads other fantastical things too.

"Ah, no... sorry," she says again. "I just like reading manga... and western comics..." She actually blushes a little at admitting that. I mean, I'm not surprised she's a nerd. I'm not really one to talk. Come to think of it, I believe I saw some manga volumes in her room. I've just never actually seen her reading anything like that.

"Heh... trust me, I don't have any sort of amazing secret life like in stories like that," I say. "I just lead a normal life like everyone else."

"E-except you can crawl on the ceiling," she points out.

"Hah, yeah..." I can't deny that. The big question looming in my mind is: What now? "Listen..." I rub my arm nervously. "I know this is a big thing, so... I can understand if... if you want to..." I swallow. "End it..." That was painful to even say.

"Misaki-chan... do you want to end it?"

I shake my head, and stare at the floor. "No, but I understand..."

Suddenly I feel something warm on my cheek. Her hand. I didn't even sense her approaching. Why not? No, that's not important right now.

"Well, I don't want to end it either," she says, and smiles at me as I look up.

"E-even though I kept it from you?" I ask.

"I understand why you did," she replies. "I believe you would have told me eventually anyway." She is unbearably sweet. "You're a kind soul, Misaki-chan."

"Kanon..." I can no longer keep it together, and start crying. The relief is too strong to hold back.

"H-hey, Misaki-chan, it's-" Kanon sounds surprised, but then she embraces me. "It's okay. It's all okay," she says comfortingly while stroking my hair.

* * *

Once I've calmed down, and she's helped clean me up a little, Kanon and I leave the storeroom. I even remember to bring the box I went there for in the first place.

I was right. It feels nice to have someone who knows about me. I am determined to find some way to thank her properly. To thank her enough.

"You know," she says quietly. "When I saw you on the ceiling, I thought you looked a bit like a giant spider."

"A spider? Gross," I say. That's an unpleasant thought.

"I-I like spiders," she says. "They keep the more annoying bugs away. And the webs are pretty."

"I guess..."

There a short silence as we close in on my classroom.

"So... do you plan to trap and eat me?" she suddenly asks.

"H-huh? Of course not," I say, just barely managing to keep the volume down. Why would she think that?

"Aw, not even a little?"

I blink. "What do you mean?" I ask.

She just giggles, and winks at me instead of replying. "Oops, I should get back to class. See you later, Misaki-chan~," she says, and walks off.

"W-wait, what did you mean?!" I call after her, but get no response.

* * *

"There you are," Rimi says as I put the box down by the teacher's desk.

"Yeah, sorry," I say. "Though you don't seem surprised..."

"Well... Kanon-senpai stopped by to ask for you, and I told her where you were, so..." She grins knowingly. "Don't worry, I covered for you."

"W-we didn't do anything," I quickly protest.

"Then why were you gone so long?"

"Uh..." I scratch at my cheek, not knowing how to answer that.

"Fufu~. It must be nice to have a lovely girlfriend like that," she says wistfully.

I raise my eyebrow. "Then what about you?" I ask.

"Hm? I don't have..."

"Oh, come on. I've seen you holding hands with Hanazono-san," I say.

"Er... that's..." Her cheeks start growing pink at a rapid pace. "Th-that's just something O-Tae-chan likes to do..." She says, while not sounding very convincing.

"Uh-huh." I smirk. Turnabout is fair play, after all.


End file.
